


Bonded.

by Smol_Bucky



Series: Overwatch (Fanfics/Drabbles/ETC) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Before Gabe went edgy., Before Jack became a meme., Comfort, Dragon!Male!Reader, Dragon!Reader, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Minor Neglect, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, You gotta love angst!, male!reader, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bucky/pseuds/Smol_Bucky
Summary: In the long history of the Shimada Clan, each true blood clansmen was born with their spirit dragon to be their bonded partner until death. They would train and learn to work with their companion to form a strong bond that could never be broken. Every dragon must mate in the end, but it's not always their bonded partners that become their mate.The story encapsulates the story of Genji Shimada and his spirit dragon, [Y/N], after his assumed death at the hands of his brother.





	1. His Master.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably already know that there will be angst throughout this story. Hope you like it!
> 
> \- Alpha

You were bonded. Bound to a sole person that if they ever left, you'd have no reason for your existence. That's why you were shocked and mortified when your bonded was killed. A part of you was lost when he fell. You watched Hanzo’s expression fall at your body leaning over his brother’s body weeping.

 

Genji was your bonded. You were an ancient race of dragons that have been serving with the Shimada clan for as long as you knew. Your brother was bonded with Hanzo but could you say he's your brother after his bonded had killed yours? That's the question you struggle to answer as they left you to weep over your loss.

 

You felt his heartbeat continue to beat but how long that would last is up to fate to decide your final moments with him. He strained to talk but you hushed him, resting besides him.

 

Silence was interrupted by footsteps hurriedly approaching you and Genji. Immediately, you got defensive, baring your fangs to whoever wanted to disturb you and your bonded.

 

Genji’s weak hand waved at you to calm down and you did reluctantly. It was upsetting not to understand very well as when you learned English, you struggled to grasp the language so anything they were saying to Genji, you could barely make out.

 

There you watched as Genji talked to the strangers and before you knew it, you were beckoned to follow them by your bonded.

  
  


Being a humanoid dragon had its ups and downs as you were first introduced to the members of the organization called Overwatch. Nobody knew of your existence as you never went anywhere in the facility except for staying near Genji while a doctor lady was helping to restore his body, or so you assumed.

 

Even if you didn't understand very much, you still knew what was happening whenever they were working to repair the damage done to his body. The doctor lady once or twice had tried to talk to you through simple words and gestures to get you to eat or drink while you were holed up inside her laboratory with Genji always resting.

 

You ate bits of your food but primarily drank water. You never felt hungry for some reason, constantly feeling anxiety over if your bonded would ever awake to be with you again.

 

You hated when people got near you and tried to touch you because of the way you looked but the lady would always ward them off of you.

 

For the first time, you spoke to her. “T-Thanks..” It was one of the few english words that you actually remembered from studies. She gave you a kind smile and it made you blush, hiding your face inside the fur of your tail.

  
  


Slowly but surely, Angela got you used to her presence around you as she talked in simple words to explain to you about his condition. Each day that passed, you didn’t recognize what your bonded originally looked like with all the metal parts that they replaced his once muscle and bones with to fix the damage that was done on his body.

 

“Genji. He is okay. He will wake up.” Angela slowly spoke as you nodded, picking apart the words to make something that sounded remotely understanding to you. You definitely recognized the words, “okay” and “wake.” This had you a bit excited, giddy almost as you would soon be reunited with him.

 

You seemed comfortable enough around her that she started to invite in some of the main members of the strike team of Overwatch, her teammates and friends. It was a slow start as the first person she introduced you to was Winston, a big gorilla that talked! With him, you were hesitant because due to his large size compared to your smaller humanoid form. Though really you were much bigger than that but it’s just easier to stay close to Genji if you were in a humanoid form.

 

Winston wasn’t shy to meet you as he heard from Angela about you. She told him about your humanoid/hybrid form that consisted of patches of jade screen scales, sharp teeths, claws, and other parts of you that made you less human than more so.

 

“Winston, this is [Y/N]. He’s been staying with me in the medbay since his partner.. I would assume, arrived here at the bay.” Angela was being soft and gentle as she held your shoulder, introducing you to the gorilla before he introduced himself.

 

“I’m Winston. I am friend. Will not hurt you,” the gorilla give a dorky smile that you couldn’t resist from chuckling a little as you saw his hand stick out at you, making your head tilt a little. Is this what everybody else did?

 

You stick your hand out towards him too and he took yours carefully and shook it. You found it odd that people shook hands here but what were you to do in that kind of situation?

 

“Win.. ston?” Your voice sounded slightly unsure as you gazed up at him, hopefully pronouncing his name correctly.

 

“Good!” The gorilla responded, making you purr happily against Angela as she giggled at your excitement from receiving praise for saying his name right.

 

Eventually, you got to meet all of Overwatch’s members including the frightening Blackwatch Commander Reyes and the strikingly handsome Commander Morrison. It was also around the time that Genji finally woke up from his several month long coma. You were the first to greet him happily, brushing your cheek against his tenderly.

 

“ _ Welcome back, Shimada-sama. _ ” You greeted him as you hear Angela’s footsteps walk over to the bed where he laid.

 

She started to converse with him as Genji was finally able to take in the image of himself, looking at every body part that was not flesh anymore.

 

There was this concern that you caught in his eyes, making you also worried about him.

 

The words you caught him saying to her was “happened” and “to me.” You pieced it together the simple words in your mind, figuring out that he was confused about what happened to his body.

 

“It's not simple to explain. There was a lot of damage done to your body that surgery couldn't fix. We did the best we could to give you a stable body, Mr. Shimada.”

 

It took a lot out of him to hear that as he turned to look at you, his eyes softening almost immediately. You can feel the metal but also flesh upon your cheeks, brushing over the patch of tough scales that permeate your skin.

“ _ Do not worry, my dragon. I'll be alright. _ ” His words assured you but there was your sense of doubt rising once more.

 

You bit back an answer, nodding gently as you only want to melt into his touch and never leave it for as long as you breathed.

 

“Mr. Shimada. May I speak to you in private?” Angela interrupted you two, making you retract from his touch slowly and letting the touch linger for as long as possible.

 

“Yes.  _ [Y/N], I must talk with the doctor privately. Will you please wait until I come to get you? _ ” Genji addressed Angela before he looked back at you, smiling warmly. You nodded, obeying him without a second thought and leaving the medbay for the lounge room. The only place that you really knew well.

 

The pads of your feet and the tips of your claws clicked along the metal floor, the sound of your tail swaying calmly behind you while you walked. Agents you've never met gave you odd looks, which had you feeling uncomfortable but you've felt worse when people stared.

 

At least you got to the lounge room in one whole piece, the door sliding open automatically for you to step inside. It was rather quiet as it usually was unless a Korean girl named Hana was there or the DJ named Lucio. Walking down the two steps, you found yourself a comfortable spot on the couch. Your tail curled onto your lap as you adjusted slightly to be even more comfortable.

 

It seemed like everyone was busy today or else they would probably be hanging around in here. You kicked your feet a couple of times before letting out a loud yawn. When was the last time you took a proper nap?

 

Nobody was here to disturb you as you felt your body lay onto the comfy cushion, curling up as you morphed midway through into a little, scaly ball of a green dragon.

 

* * *

 

_ “ _ Shimada-sama! _ ” You called out to him, running towards him with a smile of glee on your face. Genji’s head whipped over to your form, running so femininely in the yukata he had bought you last spring. _

 

_ “ _ Yes, my dragon? _ ” He hummed as you ran into his arms, embracing him tightly. You really did have any reason for calling him rather than to be in his company; you loved him a lot and no doubt would you surrender yourself to keep your master alive. _

 

_ He ran a hand down the your back, reaching the the bump where scales met flesh which was the area of where your tail met the base of your spine. You knew he returned the feeling but it probably wasn’t in the way that you were thinking, or so you always thought. _

 

_ You were merely his bonded partner, his weapon in a fight as every Shimada would have to fight alongside them. His other hand tread through your fluffy, soft hair and inhaling the shampoo scent you used that night. Cherry blossoms. One of his favorites. _

 

_ You wish to be stuck in this moment forever in his arms. _

 

* * *

 

 

Your body jolted awake, making you startled as your eyes shot open when hands started to gently pick up your long body. You wiggled slightly, not wishing to be disturbed but the voice of the owner of those hands spoke, “ _ [Y/N]. It’s only me. _ ” 

 

A low, rumbling purr erupted along your body as he rested the full length of your body in his metallic arm like he was carrying an infant child. The fleshy, light-toned underbelly was exposed to him as he used his human hand now to gently scratch your belly. You wriggled like a snake, purring lovingly at the sensation.

As Genji stopped rubbing your stomach, you relaxed once more comfortably into his arms. Everything was going to be alright now as your master is back on his feet after many months of recovery and maybe he can find his footing again in this world. That’s all you are truly concerned about.

  
  



	2. His Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True feelings of both, master and dragon, are revealed in a more or less unconventional way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in here but not like intercourse. Just dicks and stuff happening. It's pretty crap compared to other stuff I've written in the past so... Just bear with me for a bit! XD
> 
> \- Alpha

You hadn’t bothered to shift back forms yet even though it felt more comfortable to walk about as a humanoid whenever you were with Genji because then he’d be able to hold your hand or whatever he does to make you feel comfortable. Here you were, coiled around his neck like a scaly scarf as he was walking with the doctor the cafeteria. You caught something about food when they conversed and you were excited at the notion of eating.

When Genji and you arrived at the dining hall, there were so many agents talking and eating with their partners and friends. It was almost overwhelming to say the least with all these people in the one big room.

“ _ Would you like to eat, my dragon? _ ” You hear him ask you and you nodded happily, uncoiling yourself from his neck and decided to float next to him instead now. Angela laid you two to the table where all of the high ranking Overwatch members sat together.

You recognized Winston of all the people at the table and you went immediately first to him to greet him with a nuzzle to the cheek. Everybody around you seemed shocked to see this dragon flying to Overwatch’s Head Scientist.

A low growl emitted from you as Winston rubbed your little head with a finger before you heard a low grunt and returned to your master immediately, knowing that he wasn’t used to you being so affectionate towards anybody but him.

“ _ [Y/N], you know not to leave my side unless I tell you. _ ” He didn’t scold you for your behavior as you seemed to listen when he had beckoned you to come back with a grunt. Angela could see the shine in your eyes when you approached Winston and she whispered to Genji that he should be more lenient with you because you’ve been sitting by his side all the time when he was recovering.

Though you had no idea what she was whispering, you saw his shoulder slump and he visibly relaxed. Your head tilted to the side as he took a seat next to Angela at the table when she had sat. The seat next to him was reserved for you but you just sat on the table rather in front of the seat that you were given.

Maybe this life was better than you’d imagine.

That night, Genji conversed with everybody at the table and he fed you these really amazing meatballs made by Reinhardt, the biggest man at the table who was just super friendly and welcoming to your master and yourself. 

Winston also fed you some of his precious peanut butter with chunks of raw meat that you have been indulging on for the past week when they found out that you liked raw over cooked. It just settled better in your stomach.

Genji also enjoyed you having fun with the members of the new team he would learn to fight with and enjoy their company. He, too, believed this would be a good new chapter in both of your lives.

Angela showed you to the room that you and Genji were now going to share in HQ and it basically had all the necessities needed for two people to live in there. She was wonderful to be around and Genji seemed to feel indebted to her for saving his life.

In the private of the room, you had shifted back to your humanoid form. You took your time to explore the spacious room, touching and feeling everything that seemed so foreign to you. All your life you were pampered by the maids in the house and loved by Genji that you seldom did things for yourself.

“ _ Do you like it here, [Y/N]? _ ” He asked as you were flipping through the channels on TV for something remotely interesting to watch.

“ _ Yes, master. But… I miss  _ them. _ Where do you think they have gone? _ ” You settled for the cartoon channel with some old reruns of one of your favorite cartoons. When you received no answer, you looked over to him and seeing that he tensed visibly, you felt your head drop as you apologized for mentioning it.

He accepted your apologies before grabbing you a bit too roughly by the waist and making you sit on his lap. Your tail is sticking out from the side and the tip flicking constantly while he was massaging your thighs, applying pressure where he knew could make you moan.

This wasn’t unusual for the two of you but it’s certainly been very long since you’ve gotten intimate with your master in such a way that was not sexual. You didn’t think you would ever be good enough that your master would accept your question to be your mate. There was always self-doubt within yourself that you would always be his partner and weapon in fights as he used you that night in conflict with his brother. You were forced to clash with your own two brothers because spirit dragons aren’t allowed to disobey the commands of their master’s ever.

The lashing of your tail got more violent as it thumped against the bed while his fingers worked to bring out the knots in your body. Quiet moans would pass by your lips while he did wonders on your sensitive body.

“ _ Master, please… _ ”

* * *

 

**GENJI’S POV;**

He noticed how you have since brightened up when you were always so shy and awkward even around his brother, Hanzo, and your own spirit dragon brothers of Hanzo’s. You’ve opened up quite a bit and it made him more relaxed that you could be able to take care of yourself whenever he was gone now that he may be put into missions as a result of the cyberization though it wasn’t full body change.

Though he had a concern about when you couldn’t speak English well enough because like him, you really didn’t enjoy learning and being forced to repeat and write things all the time. The thought that you were like him made him feel more normal because he was always under the scrutiny of his brother’s attention.

Right now he was concentration in his dragon and how you were so responsive to his touch. He sometimes wondered if you will ever mate with anybody and that thought saddens him a little but he knew that you could make your own choices on who would be your mate. He sometimes wished it would be him that you end choosing.

“ _ [Y/N]... Do you love me? _ ” He couldn’t help but ask the question, wanting to hear an answer. This mainly stemmed from the fact that he didn’t look human anymore; most of him had metal parts like an omnic but he still retained parts of him that made him look and feel human.

“ _ I do love you, master. Why would I not? _ ” Your words helped him calm but he had doubts about your true feelings for him. He can feel you turn in his lap as you sat on your knees between his spread legs. Your tail was now slowly swaying behind you as your hands reached up to cup his face, the tips of your claws poking his skin but no aim to hurt him.

“ _ Please do not question my love for you, Shimada-sama. I love you more than anything in this world.. If you died that night, I would have let myself wither away as you would. There isn’t a day where seeing you makes me happy. I am indebted to the doctor for saving you. _ ” Your genuine words touched him as he brings his hand over to hold yours, feeling the hard scales that parts of your body were covered in. 

He loved how you were accented in his favourite colour of green that matched the tattoo that was once on his right shoulder but now is covered by the metal armour that has became his body. You were his sense of home and enjoyment even in these harsher times.

“ _ Thank you, [Y/N]. It makes me upset to think if you wouldn’t accept me anymore as your master with how I look now… With all this metal instead of flesh. _ ” His voice was hushed and soft as he spoke to you, pressing his forehead to yours. There was no deny that when he first bonded to you, he knew that you would be his forever until death dares to take you or him away from one another.

* * *

 

_ He was coming home one late night after sneaking out for drinks and women without his brother there to scold him for his actions. Scaling the wall to the window of his bedroom was easy because he always left it open for such a reason; sometimes he surprised that his father has yet to lock him up in a room for what he does. _

_ His dropdown was quiet even as his feet hit the ground with a hard impact. He was quick to rid himself of his clothing that smelled of cheap perfumes and alcohol until he was down in only his briefs. In the corner of his eye, he saw a figure rose from his bed, rubbing their eyes as their figure was as good as he was right now. _

_ “ _ Shimada-sama.. _ ” He heard their voice and soon relaxed, realizing that it was his dragon’s voice which was calling out for him to join them in the bed. _

_ He obliged to them, walking to the bed and filling himself into the spot next to theirs that was empty. Genji can see their nose twitching as they mumbled about how he smelled horrible with a pout on their lips but they looked incredibly tired that he couldn’t help but smile at them lovingly.  _

_ “ _ I will bathe in the morning if you wish, my dragon… But now is time to sleep. _ ” He could hear them shuffling before pressing their backs closer to him, his arm naturally laying over their waist. Their tail wasn’t in the way as it was curled between their legs, allowing them to snuggle into him for warmth and comfort. _

* * *

 

After last night, you were dead tired and ended up, passing out with Genji holding you in his arms. Nothing ended up happening that was of any important significance but you basically poured your heart out to him but he never said anything that give you clue if he truly loved you. You woke up begrudgingly, wishing to sleep in more but you couldn’t be lured back into slumber after you’ve awoken.

“ _ Master.. Please wake up. _ ” You murmured to the man behind you, taking his arm and moving it off your body which made him stir. “ _ Master. _ ” You were more firm with your voice, hulling your body from the warmth of the bed, only to see that his eyes were already opened and was looking at you tiredly.

“ _ What time is it? _ ” He’d ask and you look to the clock next to the bed, replying to him that it was 8:02 AM. You loathed the mornings the most but your master seemed to enjoy meditating in the mornings on occasion.

You climbed out of bed, your toes hitting the cold wood and making you flinch but you slowly adjust to the temperature change. You made your way into the bathroom with the intent to get ready for the day. In the mirror, you look a bit haggard but it was easily fixable with cleaning up yourself.

You first started with a brief shower, running your body under some warm water that really helped your scales from getting too dry and itchy. When you were completely naked, there was no way to tell where your private parts due to the anatomy of dragons in which the nether region was for the most part hidden.

The shower was quick but super refreshing when you woke up, making you feel more awake than you were originally. You grabbed the fluffy towel from the top of the shelf over the toilet and dried yourself off, making sure your claws didn’t tangle in the fabric. (It was the most annoying thing ever to happen.) 

“ _ Mm.. You’re real lovely sight to see in the morning. _ ” You jumped at the voice of your master coming from the middle of nowhere, making you cover yourself up even though there was nothing that needed to covered. He let out a soft chuckle, walking over to you in quick strides before you felt him pulling the towel away from your bare body. His gaze was all over your form, taking in how beautiful you were while he discarded the towel on the vanity.

“ _ I wish I paid more attention to you before.. _ ” There was a hint of regret in his voice as he run a gentle, metallic finger over the scale covered area of your cheek down to your neck along the supple skin of your flesh. You thanked him with a soft purr that rumbled in your throat as you leaned into his touch, eager always for something more but never receiving it.

His touch didn’t stop there as he run his hand down the outside of your arm until he found it resting on your hip over the green scales that were there. His eyes trailed from your eyes to your lips, the way they enticed him so much. There was hesitation in his actions as his other hand cupped the right side of your cheek, his thumb rubbing it so gently.

Before you knew what was happening when he started to lean in, his lips were pressed yours in a hard yet gentle kiss. It took you a moment to realize that he was kissing you and you eagerly returned it, having been waiting so long for somebody to make the first move. (You were in too awkward of a position to even try so it was up to Genji.)

You melted into him, his metallic hand pulling your hip towards him until you were pressing against his own. His lips worked yours, making you moan and giving him the opportunity to slip in his tongue into your mouth. He was already dominant that you couldn’t find the resistance to fight against your master.

You felt the need to breathe, making your gently push Genji away from you so that he removes himself from devouring your mouth in need. Your pants were soft and laboured somewhat. He was grinning from ear to ear when he held you with both hands on your ass. His fingers kneaded your supple flesh soothingly, making you let go of your restrains and moan.

He was getting exactly what he wanted from you, coaxing out those intoxicating noises from you. The way it sounded so needy and breathy; it made him excited. He grinded against your pelvic, his hard metal was a different feeling than what flesh could provide. You didn’t hate it but it was something that you’d have to get used to.

You hissed against his chest as he seemed to grind harder against you, one of his hands coming around to see the slit in which your cock hid behind unless you were aroused like now. The metallic fingers gently parted your slit, coaxing out your pink and hard length. (You didn't know how he knew how to do this because dragon anatomy was not like a human’s but you can only guess that your master asked your brothers, Hanzo’s bonded partners.)

“ _ Yes, my dragon.. Sing for your master, _ ” he hummed, his words making your cheeks glow a red hue that was a stark contrast to the green patches of scales on your body. Soon his hand wrapped loosely around your member, stroking languidly and slowly. It was almost instinct that you bucked your hips into his hand, biting your lip as you did so. There was no amount of embarrassment that you didn't feel while your master jerked you off in the bathroom. 

Your voice was needy, desperate even that you barely recognized yourself when you begged for him not to stop. It surely was a different feeling than if you were jerking off yourself but this was your master’s hand wrapped around your throbbing cock, stroking it so fluidly that after all of this, you didn’t think that you taking care of yourself would be an option anymore.

He nibbled on the outer shell of your pointed ears, causing your eyes to droop and your body to tense up in reaction. He had you like putty in his hands, making your resolve melt away while you let yourself fall into the pleasure. Genji made you feel loved like never before, giving you all the attention that you deserved from him.

“ _ I wish I had gotten to hear you so much sooner, [Y/N]... It’s so lovely, _ ” he quips while you were a wreathing and moaning mess against him. You can feel the assault of his hand on your length; the stroking only have gotten harder and the occasional squeeze made you thrust your hips forward violently. You were sensitive and he was using that against youㅡin a good way.

The impending moment of your orgasm was soon to come and you wouldn’t be able to control yourself when you do. You moaned and grunted, bucking wildly into his hand as the strokes got faster, the quick jerking motions sending you off into a frenzy of lustful noises.

“ _ Cum for me.  _ **_Cum._ ** ” His words finally pushed you over the threshold and you came hard, beads of your own cum landing onto the vanity and mirror before you. Slowly, you went limp in his hand as your body failed to keep you upright but he was quick to catch you before you fell and injured yourself.

An amused chuckle rang through your ears as he whispered loving things into your ear like how you did so well and the way you sounded made him “get off” too. You were too much into an post-sex (despite no actual intercourse) haze that you didn’t really put too much thought into it.

“ _ You can sleep more, my dragon. I will wake you up when I need you. _ ” He spoke and you murmured a quiet ‘yes, master’ as he was taking you to the bed, letting your body sink into the mattress before putting the sheets over you.

It wasn’t before long that you were already back asleep, falling into a blissful slumber with thoughts of your master in mind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. It's pretty long compared to the first one. I had an awkward time writing the smutty part because I've been so out of shape with writing sexual stuff.
> 
> \- Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Not a long chapter but will get better as I keep writing!
> 
> \- Alpha


End file.
